


Smut Buddies: A Choose-Your-Own-Adventure PaTB Smutfic!

by brainsister



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Acting Out Porn Scenarios, Anal Sex, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, Flirting, French Kissing, Genderplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Pegging, Porn Watching, Sexual Roleplay, Shyness, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainsister/pseuds/brainsister
Summary: Hey folks, it's been awhile! I recently came up with an idea that had a few different ways it could go, but none of them seemed like they'd be all that long, so I decided to turn it into one big, sexy choose-your-own-adventure! The opening segment's ready to go, and I'll be posting different story branches in the coming days as I finish them. Here goes!(LAST UPDATED: Mar. 12 2021)
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Kudos: 12





	1. Opening

Brain mopped the sweat from his brow, as he finished soldering another seam together on the complex machine that was the key to his next major plan. When his makeshift welding gun went quiet again, he realized he could hear synth music playing from a tinny speaker in the near distance, somewhere on the same counter top where he was working. He lifted his safety mask and listened again. Now he could also hear something else mixed into the soundtrack... someone moaning?

"What in the..."

Someone moaning and... swearing??

"... oh", he said flatly.

With this sudden realization, Brain blushed slightly. Rubbing his forehead and sighing, he left his work area to have a little talk with his partner in crime.

Pinky sat cross-legged on the counter, a little ways up from the site of Brain's project. He had his phone propped up in front of him, playing an amateur porn video at a fairly high volume, which he watched intently, blue eyes wide, and his cheeks already growing rosy. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Brain charging up to complain.

"Pinky, what on earth are you watching at this time of day!? I NEED to be ready to set the first leg of my plan into motion by tonight, and I can hardly focus with all this racket you're making. Not to mention, I'll be needing you on deck soon enough; heaven knows you won't be any great help if you're... indisposed." Brain rolled his eyes.

"Oop, sorry Brain! I'll turn it down a bit." Pinky lowered the volume, but stayed where he was. "I'll be along in just a few, love, this one's only short!"

"*tsk* Alright, fine. Just be quick about it... and remember to clean up after yourself."

As Brain was turning to leave, Pinky leaned back on his hands to continue watching his smutty flick, inadvertently giving Brain a good view of the long, slender boner that was steadily filling out in his goofy partner's lap. Brain's face grew hot.

"Great", he thought. "MORE distractions." There was no chance he'd be able to concentrate with that picture in his head...

With a resigned sigh, Brain trudged back and sat down next to Pinky, who gave him a pleased grin.

After a beat, Brain spoke up sheepishly, eyes shifting. "So, uh... what's this, huh? S'it any good?"


	2. PATH 1: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain learns about the joys of ladies (or "ladies") putting things in dudes' butts..!

Pinky giggled, and put an arm around Brain's shoulders.

"Ooh, I think you'll like this one, Brain! This nice lady's about to give her boyfriend a good rogering!", he said with a thirsty lilt.

Brain watched on as a statuesque woman began to insert the tip of a strap-on into her male partner's rear end. As she went, she said things to him that seemed both praising and demeaning, all at once. Hearing it in this context made Brain feel a lot of different things, also all at once. He shifted in his seat, excitement coalescing in his loins.

"Why, Pinky, I uh... didn't realize your tastes were so, er..." he stammered, not looking Pinky in the eye. Brain starting fidgeting with his ear, an unconscious habit that usually meant he was feeling turned on. 

Pinky grinned a sly grin, poking Brain's shoulder playfully. "Ohhhh, you DO like that, don't you? Hehee, I knew it!" Brain blushed.

Pinky darted away from the spot where they were sitting, and returned almost before Brain had a chance to realize he'd gone. He was now dressed in a yellow sundress, which draped nicely across his slender, curvaceous frame. His neck was adorned with a string of pearls, his "hair" tied back in a cute scarf, and he wore a flattering shade of pink lipstick. Brain blinked in surprise. 

"Mmmhmhmm, looks like Mrs. Feldman's feeling a bit frisky~" Pinky shimmied flirtatiously in Brain's direction, waggling the great big tent he was already pitching beneath the lightweight dress. Stroking himself through the fabric with one hand, he pressed Brain's cheek against his hip with the other, and smiled down at him seductively... "Wanna try playing the same type of game?"

Brain's cock throbbed at the suggestion, the fur on his head prickling. "Oh, I suppose", he mused... He didn't like to seem too eager, even when his body had so obviously given the game away. His eyes were trained on the outline of Pinky's nicely-shaped dick.

Pinky took his tiny lover by the hand and stood him up. He pulled Brain very close, lifting him off the floor just enough to put him on tiptoes, and then kissed him deeply. Putting one hand on the back of Brain's head to stroke his headfur and ears, Pinky nudged his tongue gently past Brain's lips to caress him there as well. Brain sucked and nibbled at the tall mouse's broad tongue, moaning softly into his mouth. When the kiss finally broke, Brain looked down and realised he'd left a little damp patch on Pinky's nice outfit.

"Er... *ahem* I guess this dress didn't last very long... Sorry about that." 

Pinky giggled, and gave a wink. "Ohhh, no worries there, love... it was just about to come off anyway!"

Undoing the zipper in the back, he deftly shed the garment to the floor; underneath, he revealed a very pretty set of lace lingerie, in the same shade of pink as his lip color. The panties were low-cut, and just cupped his balls while his erection stood tall above the waistband. Brain could only stare, slack-jawed.

As much as he was enjoying being ogled, Pinky soon snapped Brain out of it with a light smack on the butt. "Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's play!" Brain yelped, and scampered forward.

Pinky beckoned him to stand next to the cage behind them, and pulled out some bits of twine. "Kneel down right here, and I'll fix you up."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> First half of Story Option 1 is up! (Please see Chapter 2) More coming soon!


End file.
